Love Begins at First Sight
by Mermaid Gurl 95
Summary: AU Musa with the intent to improve her self esteem is send off to spend a weekend with her best friend Stella at her beach house. There Musa meets someone who will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or any of the characters.

A/N: This is the first story I've posted on this website so please be nice. So here is the first part and I'll try to get another part up soon.

Love Begins at First Sight

"And I repeat you are not going to just sit around, you are going to have fun," said Stella to her best friend Musa as they drove down a long paved road. Stella was taking Musa to a weekend long beach party.

"Okay, okay, I hear you, so where is this famous beach house of yours we're staying at again," asked Musa as she looked out the window.

"It's just a few more kilometers down this road, and it won't be ours soon, my parents are selling it, but I asked if we could use it this weekend before they puts it on the market," said Stella. "I think it's so cool that Amy's throwing a party down here."

"Yeah, great," asked Musa.

"Come on, we should be revving up for this party," said Stella.

"Why am I even going, you know Amy doesn't even like me," said Musa.

"Listen you're my best friend and I invited you to come with me so you're coming," said Stella. "Besides there will be a ton of people there and Amy doesn't own the beach."

"You're right, but why can't I just stay in and read or something," said Musa.

"No, listen we'll dance, hang out and have a lot of fun, I promise, you need to open up and become more social," said Stella.

"No I don't, I'm fine just the way I am," said Musa matter of factly.

"Musa, you're my best friend and I love you like a sister, but you're too quiet," said Stella. "I believe this party is just what you need, a little fun, maybe meet a couple of cute guys, it'll be great."

"Don't you have a boyfriend already," said Musa.

" Listen until he decides he wants to be serious in this relationship I will flirt with any guy I want, oh look here we are," said Stella as she parked the car and got out in front of a huge beach house right on the ocean.

"Well here goes nothing," said Musa to herself as she got out of the car and followed Stella into the house.

As Musa sat on the bed in the room in which she was staying in, she could already hear the party getting started outside. She knew Stella would be calling for her soon so they could head outside, so she smoothed out her dress, checked her hair and headed downstairs.

Stella came into the kitchen just as Musa was coming down the stairs. "Great, you're ready and that dress I lent you looks great," said Musa.

"Thanks, are you really gonna wear that to the party," asked Musa pointing to Stella's short dress.

"Yes, now don't you worry, you'll have fun," said Stella. "Come on; let's go scope out the boys." With that Stella dragged Musa out of the house.

As Musa and Stella sat on a bench near the bomb fire, Stella noticed a guy walking towards them. "Omigod Musa, that's Riven," said Stella.

"Who," said Musa.

"You know Riven, he went to Red fountain," said Stella.

"Stella, we went to different schools until a few months ago, you know that," said Musa.

"Oh right, while back then I had this total crush on him, then he moved away at the end of the school year," said Stella. "Man, he's so cute and he's coming my way."

"Typical," said Musa to herself. "They've all ever gone for Stella, no one seem to ever want to talk to me."

Then as Musa sat there pretty much bored out of her mind, trying to figure out how she was going to slip away back to the beach house, Riven came and sat down beside her.

"Hey, I like your dress, green's a nice color on you."

"Thanks," said Musa as she started to smile and blush a little.

"I'm Riven," said Riven as he held out his hand.

"Musa," said Musa as she shook Riven's hand.

"So Musa do you wanna a drink," asked Riven.

"Yeah, a root beer would be great," said Musa.

"Okay, I'll be right back with that," said Riven as he walked off toward the coolers.

"Omigod, he didn't even look at me," said Stella.

"What," said Musa as she started to come out of the trance that Riven seemed to put her in when he talked.

"I said he didn't even look at me, he was all over you," said Stella. "Musa, he likes you, I think I'll go find Amy and see what she's up to."

"You're leaving me here alone," said Musa starting to get nervous.

"No I'm leaving you here to get to know Riven, don't worry I'll see you back at the beach house in a little while," said Stella as she walked away.

A few minutes later Riven returned with two root beers. "Here, you go," Riven said as he handed her a cup.

"Thanks," said Musa as she took a sip.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere quieter and talk," asked Riven.

"Sure, my beach house is just over there, we could sit out on the deck," said Musa.

"Great," said Riven as he helped Musa up and they headed towards the beach house.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx club or any of the characters.

"So why did you leave Red fountain," asked Musa as she made her way over to the couch that was situated on the deck.

"Whoa there, how did you know I use to go to Red fountain," asked Riven as he took a seat on the couch.

"Sorry, it's just that when I get nervous around people I just met, I tend to blurt out things," said Musa. "I only know about you leaving Red fountain because my friend Stella said she use to go to school with you."

"Aaahhh, yes I remember Stella, she wore a lot of pink back then," said Riven.

"She still does," laughed Musa.

"Well I went to Red fountain until my mom got sick and then we moved so she could be closer to her specialist," said Riven.

"Oh my, what was wrong with her," asked Musa.

"Cancer, she fought as hard as she could but a couple of years go she pasted away," said Riven. "My dad and I felt so alone for weeks but in the end we recovered and my dad moved back and buried my mom in my hometown so she'd always be close to us."

"I lost my mom too when I was younger, I still miss her today, but why didn't you move back," asked Musa.

"School mostly, my dad didn't want to remove me from a place where I had friends and a school that I was doing good in, so he told me he wanted me to stay with my aunt and uncle and finish school," said Riven.

"That's so sweet, are you down here to visit him," asked Musa.

"Yeah, but he told me he didn't want me to waste my time sitting home with him so a few friends of mine that go to Red fountain heard about this party and dragged me here," said Riven.

"I was dragged here too, by Stella," said Musa.

"I'm glad I came now," said Riven as he smiled at Musa.

"Me too," said Musa as she to smiled back at Riven.

So that night Musa and Riven stayed up into the early morning, talking about their lives, what they liked and disliked and much more. As the sun was rising they agreed to meet each other for lunch later on in the day.

The next morning as Musa entered the kitchen, she found Stella sitting at the counter island nursing a cup of coffee.

"Hey, good morning to you," said Musa as she got herself some breakfast.

"Hi, what time did you get in, it's not like you to stay out later then me," said Stella.

"About 4:30, maybe 5, I don't really remember Riven and I just got talking about everything and I guess we lose track of time," said Musa as she sat down next to Stella.

"Interesting, and by the way you're dressed and that perky smile after sleeping maybe 4 hours, I would have to say that you're meeting him again," said Stella.

"Yes, he said he'd pick me up around noon," said Musa.

"Well then while you wait, you can help me decide on what I going to do with Brandon," said Stella. "He called this morning saying he wanted to come down and talk to me."

"What about, do you think he's going to ask you to go steady," asked Musa.

"I hope so," said Stella. "What other reason would he need to talk about."

"I don't know, but I'm sure he'll ask soon enough," said Musa.

"Well anyway lets go pick out something for me to wear," said Stella as she grabbed Musa's hand and made her way over to the stairs.

At twelve o'clock Riven showed up at the back door. "Hey, you look great, are you ready to go," asked Riven.

"Sure, I'll see you later Stella, good luck with Brandon," said Musa as she headed out the door on Riven's arm. "So where are we going for lunch."

"It's a surprise, come on follow me," said Riven as he took Musa's hand and led her down the beach.

After a ten minute walk down the beach they came upon the picnic lunch Riven had set up at a secluded part of the beach. "Well here's the surprise," said Riven as he led Musa over to the blanket.

"Omigod, you did this for me," asked Musa as she down on the blanket.

"Well I wanted to do something that would impress you," said Riven.

"Riven, you don't have to make me a picnic lunch just to impress me, it's enough to just be here with you," said Musa.

"Mmmm, that was good, Riven," said Musa as she finished her last bite of her sandwich.

"Thanks, but I figure I should tell you the truth, I didn't make those sandwiches, one of my friends did," said Riven. "Really the only thing I can make is fried egg sandwiches."

"Fried egg sandwiches, I love fried egg sandwiches, my dad use to make them for me when I was younger," said Musa.

"Well then I guess, I'll to make you fried egg sandwiches for dinner some time," said Riven.

"I would love that," said Musa.

"Why don't we go for a swim and work off that lunch," said Riven.

"Swimming, I don't know Riven," said Musa.

"Why, do you hate swimming or something," asked Riven.

"No, it's just I've never been around a guy before in my swimsuit, every time my dad and I went to the beach, I always just sat on the shore and read, I don't really have the body to be parading around in a bathing suit," said Musa.

"Ah, Musa you're beautiful, you shouldn't be afraid to show off that beauty as well as that beautiful inner beauty you have," said Riven.

"You really think I'm beautiful," asked Musa.

"Yes, I do, now go get changed," said Riven.

With that Musa took off her top and shorts to reveal her red and white bathing suit she had under her clothes.

"Stella, made me, I guess she knew we'd be at the beach," said Musa.

"Come on," said Riven as he grabbed her hand and they headed off into the ocean.

It was after five before Riven and Musa decided they were done with swimming for the day.

"Wow, you were right, I did have a lot fun today," said Musa as she wrapped a towel around herself and started to dry off.

"Well, it's not over yet," said Riven as he pulled his shorts on. "I want you to go home, take a nice long bath, get changed into something nice and meet me at the gazebo at eight."

"Oh, so what do you have planned now," asked Musa.

"I'm taking you out to dinner, but we better get going or we'll miss our reservations," said Riven. As they headed off down the beach, walking side by side, Riven reached over and intertwined his hand in hers.

"Stella, Stella, where are you, we have an emergency," yelled Musa as she came running into the kitchen.

"Stop yelling, I'm coming," said Stella as she came down the stairs followed by her boyfriend Brandon.

"What where you two doing up there," asked Musa with a bit of a smirk.

"Not what you're thinking about, I was helping him get set up in the other room, he's staying the night and then driving back with us tomorrow," said Stella.

"Okay, well I have 2 hours to get ready and meet Riven at the gazebo," said Musa. "And I have nothing to wear."

"Okay, chill, you go get in the bath and I'll find you a dress and then I'll do your hair and make-up," said Stella.

"Great, thanks so much," said Musa as she ran up the stairs.

"Come on Musa, or you're going to be late," yelled Stella.

"Okay, now chill, I'm coming," said Musa as she made her way downstairs. She was wearing a simple flower summer dress with a pink cardigan and pink ballet flats to match.

"Wow, you look beautiful," said Stella. "You're going to drive Riven wild tonight."

"She's right Musa, if I wasn't dating Stella, I'd totally be trying to get your number," said Brandon.

"Thanks Brandon, that's really sweet," said Musa. "Well I better get going, you two behave tonight."

"We're just going to watch a movie, but the same goes for you too," said Stella.

"Whatever," said Musa. "I've only know him for about 36 hours."

"It could still happen," yelled Stella as Musa made her way out the door.

When Musa arrived at the gazebo, she found it all lit up and a table set for two.

"Wow," Musa uttered quietly.

"Do you like it," asked a voice from behind her.

As Musa turned around, she found Riven standing there, dressed in a suit and looking never better.

"Yes, it's wonderful, but I don't deserve all this," said Musa.

"Yes you do, you deserve the moon Musa but since there wasn't time to rent a rocket, I decided that I wanted to take you to the best restaurant in town where they serve the best food," said Riven. "So I thought what would be better than a dinner for two on the beach, under the stars and for dinner, fried egg sandwiches."

"Nothing could be better," said Musa as Riven got her chair.

"So how long have you known Stella," asked Riven.

"Since I came to Alfea, she helped me up when some girls where chasing me down the street one day," said Musa. "We became friends after that, the only difference is, is that she's popular and I'm a nerd."

"That's not true," said Riven.

"Sadly it is, as they say once a nerd, always a nerd, I've never even had a boyfriend before," said Musa.

"Well you do now," said Riven as he lend over and kissed Musa.

"Mmmm, it's too bad you don't still go to Red fountain, cause I could get use to this," said Musa.

"Come, I'll walk you home," said Riven as he helped her out of her chair.

With that they headed off down the beach, holding hands and stopping every few moments to admire the full moon.

A/N: I know you all think the characters are a bit out of character but I wanted to put a bit of a different spin on the story. Also thanks to all the people who review and said really nice things about my story, it made me feel real good. Plus the fried egg sandwiches part is true with me and my dad when I was younger.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club

"Come here, let's sit for a moment," said Riven as he led them over to the fire pit.

"This is where we first met, it seems like it was just yesterday," said Musa as she laid her head on Riven's shoulder.

"That's because it was just yesterday, but I've never been more in love then I am right now," said Riven as he kissed the top of Musa's head.

"You love me," said Musa as she sat straight up.

"Of course I do," said Riven. "I never thought I'd ever meet someone so beautiful and so perfect for me in my life time," Riven said as he stroked her cheek.

"I love you too, but now this is all going to end tomorrow, and I'll probably never see you again," cried Musa with her face in her hands.

"Musa, don't cry, here look at me," said Riven as he lifted up he chin. "I promise you no matter what we will be together."

"I love you so much Riven," said Musa as she hugged him.

"And I love you, now let's get going before you freeze to death," said Riven.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Upon arriving at the back door of the beach house both Riven and Musa didn't want to let go of each other.

"I wish there was a way we could show we were together even know we'll be apart," said Musa. And with that Riven got a wonderful idea.

"I think we should get married," said Riven.

"What, married, but we're only 17," said Musa.

"I know but I love you and you love me so why should we wait till we're older, if we get married tonight, then we're guaranteed that we'll see each other again," said Riven. "So Musa will you marry me tonight, and make me completely happy for the rest of our lives and I promise if you do I will treat you like the princess you are, please marry me."

"Yes Riven I will marry you tonight, you've made me more happier in these last 36 hours then I've ever been in my entire life and I love you for that," said Musa.

"Woohoo we're getting married, God I love you," said Riven and then he kissed Musa with all the passion in him.

"I love you too, but we have to keep this a secret till the time is right to tell everyone else," said Musa giving him a peck on the lips.

"Okay, deal, you go home and get ready and meet me at the church down the road once Stella and Brandon have fallen asleep," said Riven.

"Okay well till then, I love you Riven," said Musa giving him one last kiss.

"I love you too, now go before Stella comes looking for you," said Riven as he let go of her and she ran off towards her beach house.

A/N: Okay I thought I would get the third part up today before I head off to my morning classes. I don't know when the next part will get up but I'll try to post it real soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club

"Come on Musa, where are you," said Riven as he paced up and down the aisle of the church. He had been waiting at the church now for 20 minutes and was starting to get nervous about Musa not showing up.

"Ah, young man, I really can't wait any longer, I should be in bed getting a good night's sleep, you do know that tomorrow is Sunday," said the minister.

"Yes, sir and I'm sorry for the long wait, I'm sure she'll be here any minute," said Riven.

"Can you just wait 5 more minutes?"

"There's no need to wait, I'm here," said Musa as she came through the doors.

"Musa, what took you so long, I was getting worried," said Riven.

"Sorry, but I wanted to look good for you and it took me longer to get dress and get here then I thought," said Musa. "Plus Stella would not go to bed."

"Well you look beautiful, so I guess it's time we take those wedding vows," said Riven.

"Yeah, it's funny I always thought there would be more people here on my wedding day," said Musa.

"Hey, after we finish school, I promise you can have the biggest wedding ever, as long as I'm the groom," said Riven.

"Definitely," said Musa.

"Are we ready now," asked the minister.

"Yes, we are," said Riven as he gave Musa his arm and they walked down the aisle together.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today or rather tonight to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony," said the minister. "Do you Riven take Musa to be your beloved wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do you part."

"Even in death I'll love you, and I do," said Riven as he slid a ring on to Musa's finger.

"It was my mother's, she told me to give it to the girl I fall in love with."

"Now do you Musa take Riven to be your beloved husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do you part," said the minister.

"Forever and ever, I do," said Musa as she slid a ring on to Riven's finger. "It was also my mother's, but we can get it resized or a new one later if you want."

"No, it's perfect," said Riven.

"So now in the eyes of the lord and with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride," said the minister.

"Now this is my favorite part," said Riven as she took Musa's face into his hands and kissed her. "So now what do you want to do."

"Celebrate, I'm thinking strawberry cheesecake and a nice hot bubble bath," said Musa.

"Sounds good to me," said Riven as he scooped Musa up and carried her out of the church.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club

It was 10 o'clock the next morning when Stella creped into Musa's room and saw her and Riven curled up in bed with Musa wearing Riven's T-shirt and Riven left only in his boxers.

"Hey sleepyheads, it's time to get up, Brandon's making pancakes and we have to be on the road by 2 o'clock Musa," said Stella.

"Okay Stella, we'll be down in a few minutes," said Musa as Stella headed out the door.

"Wake up Riven, it's morning."

"Mmmm, morning sweetheart," said Riven as he lend up and kissed Musa.

"I can't believe we're married and I have to leave today," said Musa.

"Hey don't think it about it that way, we'll see each other again," said Riven.

"Okay, how about I think about the fact that Stella just found us in bed together," said Musa.

"Oh well, she'll just have to get use to it once I move back," said Riven as he got out of bed and started to get dressed.

"When will that be exactly," asked Musa as she too got out of bed and started to change.

"A year, maybe two, but I'll come see you on the weekends and at Christmas, I know my dad will love you," said Riven as he kissed her forehead

"You better, now come on let's get some breakfast and then you can help me pack," said Musa as she grabbed Riven's hand and they made their way downstairs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Breakfast with Stella and Brandon was interesting to say the least. Neither Musa nor Riven was saying a thing about what had gone on last night after Musa had left for the gazebo despite how many questions Stella and Brandon asked them. After Riven helped Musa pack, he decided to take her into town to do one more thing before she left to go back to Alfea.

"What are we doing here," asked Musa as she stepped out of Riven's car.

"Well they say a picture's worth a thousand words and I wanted you to have something else to remind you a thousand times over that I love you," said Riven. "And here they have a photo booth so I thought we could get our pictures taken together, plus they can double as our wedding photos, what do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea, then I'll have something to show all the girls back at school that I have the world's best boyfriend/husband," said Musa as she kissed Riven on the cheek.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh great you're back, we're almost ready to go," said Stella as Musa and Riven got out of the car.

"Okay, I'm just going to go upstairs and make sure I didn't leave anything up in my room," said Musa as she ran into the house.

"You know she really loves you," said Stella.

"Yeah and I love her too," said Riven.

"So you promise me you won't forget about her, because you've really changed her for the better over these past 2 and a half day," said Stella.

"Well love can do that and I can promise you 100 that I will not forget about her or will I ever hurt her," said Riven.

"Good cause if you did forget about her or ever hurt her in any way I will hunt you down and hurt you," said Stella.

"Okay, I've got everything," said Musa as she came out of the house.

"Okay, well the trunk's all packed so we'll just wait in the car while you guys say goodbye," said Stella as she and Brandon got into the car.

"So I guess this is goodbye," said Musa as she started to tear up.

"No, I could never say goodbye to you, I see this as us saying 'I'll see you later' because I'm definitely going to see you later," said Riven. "So I just want you to remember that I love you and I promised those few months between right now and Christmas will come so fast, you'll hardly believe it."

"Okay, so I'll see you later," said Musa as she kissed Riven's cheek.

"Hey, dry those tears and give me a real kiss and hug," said Riven as he wrapped his arms around Musa and gave her a huge bear hug and kiss. "Now get in that car before you have to run back to school."

As Musa got into the back seat of the car and rolled her window so she could get one last kiss from Riven.

"Oh yeah, one last thing before guys leave, I want you take my advice Stella and stop wearing so much pink," said Riven.

"And you can take my advice and get a hair cut, bye Riven," said Stella as the car started up.

"I'll see you later Riven, and I love you," yelled Musa as the car pulled out of the driveway.

"And I love you too," yelled Riven after her and with that the car was gone out of sight.

"Hey Musa, are you going to be okay," asked Stella as she turned around in her seat and gave Musa a small smile.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," said Musa as she looked at the ring on her left ring finger. "I'll be perfect cause love beings at first sight and from there it rules on."

And with that as the car drove on down the road, Musa laid her head on the window, closed her eyes and remembered all the good times she had with Riven this past weekend and dreamed about what the rest of their lives would be like together when they finally reunited.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club

Epilogue

Three Months Later

"Stella, why do we have to go to the beach house," asked Musa. "What if Riven calls while we're gone, you know I haven't talk to him in like 3 weeks."

"Musa, your dad knows you're going up to the beach house with me," said Stella. "If Riven calls I'm sure he'll tell him you're there and he'll call you, come on I really need help moving my family's stuff out of the house before the buyers come on Monday."

"Okay, fine, you're lucky I'm such a great friend," said Musa.

"Whatever," laughed Stella. "I still can't believe you married him after only knowing each other for like two and a half days."

"Well, what can I say when you're in love you do crazy things," said Musa.

"Okay, whatever, I've known Brandon for years, and he still hasn't proposed," said Stella. "My mother and grandmother are dieing to plan the wedding."

"Stella, he'll propose soon, I mean you guys have really only been seriously dating for three months now," said Musa. "He's probably just nervous."

"I'm giving him till the end of the summer and if he hasn't proposed by then, I'll do it myself," said Stella. "At least I'll get the ring I want, look we're here."

"It feels weird being here," said Musa.

"I know, listen I need you to go in and open all the windows so the place gets a good airing out, while I go to the grocery store, they're holding a pile of boxes there for me," said Stella.

"Okay, while you're there can you pick me some bread and eggs, I'm really in the mood for a fried egg sandwich," said Musa.

"Okay that's disgusting, I'll be back in half an hour," said Stella as she got into her car and drove off down the road as Musa headed to the front door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Musa walked into beach house and as she walked into the living room and turned on the lights there stood Riven in the middle of the room with a big, goofy grin on his face.

"Omigod what are doing here," said Musa close to tears.

"I came to see my wife, I figured what's the point of being somewhere when you're not with the one you love, so I decide to move back," said Riven.

"Omigod, really," said Musa as she jumped into his arms.

"Yeah, when I called my dad to tell him I was moving back, to be with you and closer to him, he went right out and bought us an apartment in the city," said Riven. "It's close to everything and with in walking distance to a grocery store, there's even this huge park practically in back of the building and the neighborhood he said was excellent."

"That's great, two bedrooms right," asked Musa.

"Yeah, why do you ask," asked Riven pretty much confused.

"Well it's just that something else happened that weekend besides our marriage," said Musa. "You see I found out, a couple of weeks ago that I was three months pregnant, are you mad?"

"Heck no I'm excited, I can't believe this," said Riven. "We have a lot of planning to do; I guess we better get started."

"Yeah, so Monday morning you can show me this apartment, then I can meet your dad and you can meet mine," said Musa.

"Sounds good," said Riven

"Come on lets get started on this packing, I have a feeling Stella is going to be working us to the bone," said Musa.

"Does she know about the baby," asked Riven as he started to wrap some objects in newspaper.

"No, I want to make this big dinner and invite everyone that's important to us to it and tell them all at once, so you keep quiet mister," said Musa.

"I will for now, but I don't know how long I can keep it in," said Riven.

"Well, try for a little while, now you finish packing the living room and I'll start on the kitchen," said Musa as she headed toward the kitchen.

"Don't overwork yourself and no heavy lifting," said Riven.

"Yes, mother," yelled Musa from the kitchen as she tried to hold in her laughter.

A/N: Well that's the end of this story I was thinking of writing a sequel but I'm not sure if I should and if I do I don't know how long it will take me to write it. I would also like to thank these people for reading and reviewing my story and anybody else I forgot.

**PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons**

**Rebelde08**

**ArtMage**

**redsakura-chan**

**chichicutie24**

**1naomi**

**harmonicgirl09**

**Kira222 (P.S. being an interior decorator is really fun once you get all the studying over and done with. I hope you pursuit your dreams whatever they maybe. All the best)**

**Crystal-light-27**


End file.
